1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device, and more particularly, to a plasma display device having an improved structure to dissipate heat of a plasma display panel (PDP).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A plasma display device is a flat panel display device that displays images by using a gas discharging effect. Due to its strong performance and characteristics, such as a high display capacity, high brightness, high contrast, clear images, and large viewing angle, the PDP may replace the cathode ray tube (CRT), particularly for large screen displays.
A plasma display device is generally packaged in a cabinet that includes the PDP and a chassis base, and a circuit portion to drive the PDP may be included on a rear surface of the chassis base.
A PDP comprises two substrates that are sealed together to form a discharge space. A plurality of electrode pairs are formed on a first substrate, and a plurality of address electrodes and a plurality of barrier ribs are formed on a second substrate.
A plasma display device with the above structure displays color images by selectively discharging discharge cells. In order to display images, a driving device is coupled to the plurality of address electrodes, and it applies sequentially controlled signals to them.
However, numerous discharges in the PDP generate heat, and failure to effectively remove that heat may adversely effect the PDP's driving characteristics.
Therefore, conventionally, the chassis base may be formed of a high thermal conductivity material, such as aluminum, to dissipate heat generated by the PDP. However, an aluminum chassis base may not contact the PDP because aluminum and glass, which is typically used to form the PDP, have different thermal expansion coefficients, and the PDP glass may break under high heat conditions.
Accordingly, a heat radiation sheet may be interposed between the PDP and the chassis base to transfer heat from the PDP to the outside, via the chassis base.
However, this structure may not optimally transfer heat because the heat is transmitted through the heat radiation sheet and the chassis base.
Also, heat generated from electronic parts on a circuit board, which is mounted on the chassis base, may transfer back to the PDP.